


Out Of Line

by Skyzzle



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Grinding, Idk what happened, Jenson trying to make Seb feel better about himself, Kissing, M/M, body issues, but Jenson is pushing it, it's not rape i swear, they're teens tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/pseuds/Skyzzle
Summary: Sebastian is the teen who's afraid of showing off his body, hiding in the bathroom while changing clothes.Jenson notices, and tries to help him somehow, in a strange way.





	Out Of Line

**Author's Note:**

> no context idk

“Seb?”

Sebastian flinched when he heard the soft voice but didn’t turn around, just grabbed his shirt which he was going to wear for PE. Quickly, he put it on and tugged it down so nothing of his upper body was exposed.

“What are you doing here?”, he asked nervously and bit his lip, still not ready to face Jenson as he was blushing, embarrassingly bad.

He heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and tensed up, peeking over his shoulder to see Jenson almost staring back at him and winced quietly.

“Why would you hide yourself in here? You know the guys wouldn’t judge anyone, and there’s obviously no reason for you to be in here”, the Briton explained plainly and placed a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, turning him around in one swift move.

The younger man looked at Jenson with wide eyes and crossed his arms before his chest, he didn’t have something against body contact but the tension between them seemed to be within reach. Not the sexual one, maybe it was just Sebastian being weird about this.

He didn’t feel like explaining his urge to hide his body but the way Jenson’s blue eyes were boring into his ones was intimidating, even though he wasn’t actually scared of him.

“Your body is great, idiot”, Jenson tried to force something out of him but he immediately knew he had chosen the wrong words when Sebastian’s face tightened.

“Yeah, of course. Says the guy with muscles all over his body as if they are just growing there, looking fine as fuck without even trying!”, the German snapped and pushed against Jenson’s upper body, feeling the hard muscles underneath his fingers and he swallowed, quite impressed. And kind of jealous.

Jenson laughed at that, not moving one centimeter away, still crowding Sebastian against the wall in the bathroom without touching him. “I’m not trying? You really think I got that from doing three pushups a day?”, he chuckled a bit amused and Sebastian narrowed his eyes, he didn’t like it when someone laughed at him. “That was hard work, and I am trying to impress people with that.”

He stepped closer again, lifting his hands to pull at Sebastian’s arm and the German actually loosened the grip he had on himself, letting them fall at his side.

“You don’t have to try, though. You’re impressing me everyday with the way you do things, maybe not because you have firm muscles, but look”, Jenson said and carefully raised his hands again, playing with the hem of Sebastian’s shirt who tensed up at the touch. “You’re skinny, yes. But that makes you even more wantable. Girls like those kinda guys, not big and broad and hard like steel, they just say that.”

Sebastian’s ‘pf’ was very audible and he rolled his eyes at the words, leaned back against the wall while listening to Jenson’s attempts to make him more self-assured.

Only when Jenson’s fingers sneaked their way under his shirt and touched the skin beneath his belly button, he squeaked and squirmed away from him but Jenson was stronger, of course.

“Don’t touch me!” Sebastian shouted helplessly but Jenson caught his wrists and held them together with one hand while the other one was gently stroking over Sebastian’s skin, making him whimper desperately. “Please, Jense, stop!”

“Either you’re really sensitive or you’re even more ashamed of yourself than I thought you would be”, the older one sighed and pinned Sebastian’s wrist above his head so his shirt was lifted up too, exposing a little of the skin he wanted to see. “You’re beautiful, why don’t you see that?”

His voice was so soft, he almost seemed to be whispering into Sebastian’s ear as he circled the German’s belly button, feeling the smooth skin underneath his fingertips.  
Sebastian felt how his eyes were tearing up but he closed his eyes in time before Jenson could see it, biting his lips to suppress the little sobs which were threatening to come out.

“Let go of me, right now!”, he demanded with a hoarse voice and tried to kick the Briton, but Jenson only pressed his legs against the wall too, towering over him because of the height difference.

If Jenson thought that this would help him, he was wrong.

“Please, Jense, come on”, he tried another time but suddenly the Briton’s face was right in front of his and before he could do anything against it, two eager lips were on his.  
Sebastian almost cried out because at the same time the hand on his stomach decided to go higher, teasing the skin next to his nipples and he arched his back, trying to escape Jenson’s touch.

“You’re so perfect, fuck, how did I never notice?”, Jenson groaned against his lips and bucked his hips forward, searching for some kind of friction.  
Sebastian wasn’t perfect, not in any way, why the fuck would Jenson say stuff like that? He really seemed to get off on this shit.

Sebastian tried to turn his head away, but Jenson only increased the pressure onto his stomach so he was firmly pressed against the wall and couldn’t move an inch.  
Harshly, the German bit down onto Jenson’s lip and hoped that was enough for him to let go, but Jenson only moaned quietly, seemed to be into that as well. Holy shit.

Sebastian didn’t hate kissing, he loved it actually, having the effect on someone to want you only by having him kiss you and yeah, Jenson was fucking attractive, but not like this.

“Don’t fucking use me for your horny hormones!”, Sebastian almost spat out and Jenson laughed against his lips while adjusting his wrists, feeling how the younger one’s defence started to crumble.

Jenson let go of Sebastian’s wrists and placed his now free hand on Sebastian’s hip, gently stroking the skin there. Sebastian tried to pull down his shirt right away, but Jenson slapped his hands away. “It’s just me.”

“I’d feel more beautiful if you’d kiss me with my shirt actually covering up my body”, the German finally hissed and attempted another time, actually managing to tug it down again. He opened his eyes, blinking once, twice. 

Jenson just stood in front of him, smiling idiotically wide. 

“If that’s what you want then?”, he made it sound like a question but didn’t wait for an answer, he leaned down again and lifted his arms to cup Sebastian’s neck this time, pulling him closer as their lips met once again.

Feeling way more comfortable, Sebastian moaned softly and closed his eyes, finally returning the kiss the way he was supposed to. He put his hands on Jenson’s biceps and surprised himself with actually finding it soothing to feel the muscles underneath his fingers.

Jenson’s hands moved further down again and Sebastian was close to push him away for even trying, but when he moved past his shirt he relaxed again.  
“Don’t you- Jenson!”, Sebastian laughed with a high-pitched voice when the Briton gave his butt a little squeeze. Jenson noted that he indeed liked it to be touched in some places.

He really wanted to pull him even closer, to throw that stupid shirt away and to press Sebastian against the wall but they were still in school, the boys from their course were just outside the door waiting for them to come out.

“We have to continue this later, handsome”, he sighed against his will and pulled away slowly, sucking in Sebastian’s lip one last time before really letting go. “Don’t you think running away from me, I’m not finished with you…”

“Only if you won’t attack me like that again, I’ll cut off your dick if you do!”, Sebastian warned, sounding dangerously serious and Jenson bit his lip, looking really guilty. 

“I’m sorry Seb, but it somehow worked in the end, didn’t it?”, he tried to make himself look a bit better and Sebastian just shook his head while laughing, pushing him away.

“Go away and do some sports, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> does it make sense  
> did Jenson just want to make out with seb we'lL NEVER KNOW


End file.
